l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shiro Shiba
Shiba Castle (P15), sometimes called Kyuden Shiba, lay within the Nejiro province. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 96 It was the home of the Shiba family of the Phoenix Clan. The castle was located in the northern reaches of Rokugan. Its courtyard was a maze of donjons and walls, put together in a seemingly haphazard fashion, with the main castle rising up from its center. Some said the entire castle was an elaborate puzzle, but most Kaiu family engineers called it a result of bad planning. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 239 Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition, p. 296 It was famous their legendary New Year's Festival. Masters of Magic, p. 88 Castle Founding Shiro Shiba was the second great stronghold of the Phoenix Clan, constructed shortly after Kyuden Isawa was built for the descendants of Isawa and his siblings. The original castle faced out over a cliff and had been expanded on countless times since then. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 66 Location Shiro Shiba lay on the stretch of land between the Mori Isawa and the sea. It blocked the route into the lands of the Isawa family, so that any wishing to reach the Isawa must first pass through the Shiba. Its excellent tactical position required only a small contingent of bushi to defend the passage north, which allowed the Shiba to use a tactic they had learned from the Daidoji family, to take advantage of every geographic detail. Way of the Phoenix, pp. 110-111 Layout Shiro Shiba was a bewildering mess of seemingly unconnected courtyards, keeps and strongholds, all thrown together seemingly at random. Its layout was bizarre, but its walls were strong and well defended. There were suggestions that the layout was actually not haphazard, but in fact arranged by some grand design. Most dismissed the idea, but the only Kaiu Engineer to ever visit the castle went insane soon after his visit. At one time the Gates were destroyed by Osano-Wo at the behest of his son, but they had been reconstructed in the centuries since. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 7 In the 12th century a large series of docks had been constructed on the coastline nearby. Masters of War Web Supplement, p. 18 Defensive structure Shiro Shiba's strange, winding structure was designed to turn back any attackers and served as the ultimate defense against any who would invade the Isawa lands to the North. It was designed withstand any assault from the south. The War of Dark Fire, Part 12, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Borrowed techniques as Kaiu walls, Matsu battlements, and even Shinjo marshalling grounds were blended in a way that made Shiro Shiba truly unique. The Fallen Petal legion were appointed to defend its gates. Strike at Midnight: Everything Dies, by Ree Soesbee Notable Locations Within the heart of Shiro Shiba laid the Eternal Phoenix Dojo, Way of the Samurai, p. 55 Risen Flames Dojo, Masters of War Web Supplement, p. 19 Steady Heart Dojo, Masters of Court Web Supplement, p. 8 and the Seppun Academy, the dojo of the Seppun Shugenja. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 20 It also housed the Shiba's Shrine, which honored the kami Shiba. Near Shiro Shiba was located the only dojo of the kinenhi martial art. Way of the Open Hand, p. 77 History Surrounding City The city around Shiro Shiba was large but largely unremarkable in appearance. It was the only major settlement on the Phoenix coast, and therefore an important port city and trading locale. Emerald Empire, p. 21 Destruction Shiro Shiba was destroyed in 1st century by the Isawa's Last Wish, while wielded by Asako Sagoten. Secrets of the Phoenix, pp. 87-88 The castle was rebuilt. Kaimetsu-Uo's siege In 97 Osano-Wo was murdered and the traitor refuged at Shiro Shibaconflict. Kaimetsu-Uo, Osano-Wo's son, tracked the responsible to the castle, but the Phoenix first refused to open their gates. When Kaimetsu-Uo cried out to his father for vengeance, lightning struck the gates of the castle, opening them, which the Phoenix saw as a sign to release the traitor to Kaimetsu-Uo. Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game: Third Edition, p. 10 Way of the Phoenix, p. 109 Way of the Minor Clans, p. 11 The Shiba Daimyo immediately retired, and alongside with both Phoenix and Mantis moved to the Plains of Thunder to found the first monastery ro revere the Thunderer. Way of the Open Hand, p. 40 Siege In 353 during the Lion-Phoenix War Way of the Crane, p. 33 the Lion had invaded the Phoenix and found little resistance until they arrived to Shiro Shiba. The siege was released after the Crane, ally of the Phoenix, used a trade embargo to force the Lion to sign a peace treaty. Way of the Lion, p. 103 Plague In 1123 the Darkfever Plague began at Shiro Shiba and quickly spread over the Phoenix lands. Midnight's Blood, p. 7 It ended when a group of clever magistrates found the source, Kuzushi no Oni, and killed it. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition, p. 17 Wasting Disease Another plague, the Wasting Disease, made an outbreak at Kirei Mura, a half day's travel. The monks of the nearest monastery attempted to heal the villagers, but found all dead. A week later, everyone in the monastery was dead as well. Game Master's Guide; 2nd Ed, p. 89 Sacked In spring of 1128 a superior Shadowlands army advanced to Shiro Shiba. The Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Ujimitsu dispatched messengers to Kyuden Isawa, the true target of the foul force. Despite the efforts of the supporting Unicorn force led by Iuchi Karasu and Otaku Kamoko, the stronghold was sacked, but not destroyed, and Phoenix losses were light in the Battle of Phoenix's Flight. Yogo Junzo's Army continued his march north. Time of the Void, p. 74 Seized by the Mantis In 1132 in the Mantis Invasion of the Phoenix lands, the Shiba had to allow the Mantis took the castle to defend the Isawa lands, threatened by part of the Yoritomo's army. Siege (Dark Journey Home flavor) Hidden Emperor, p. 64 Army of Fire In 1171 the castle was assaulted during the War of Dark Fire. The Battle of the Burning Palace was an Empire victory against the yobanjin Army of Fire. It was again attacked in 1172 by the barbarians, now during the Destroyer War. Battle On All Fronts, by Brian Yoon Layout Image:Shiro Shiba view.jpg|External View Image:Shiro Shiba layout.jpg|Shiro Shiba layout Image:Shiro Shiba levels 1-2.jpg|Levels 1-2 Image:Shiro Shiba levels 3 to 5.jpg|Levels 3 to 5 Image:Shiro Shiba sub-levels 1-2.jpg|Sub-levels 1-2 External Links * Eternal Halls of the Shiba (Dark Journey Home) * Shiro Shiba (Emperor) Category:Nejiro province